


Those Nights At Freddys

by moonmunk



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmunk/pseuds/moonmunk
Summary: Random piece I'm working on in my spare time. Don't expect updates daily but I'm gonna post the new chapters as soon as I'm done with them. Speaking of, chapters might be short as I'm working on my phone most of the time but ya know...





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Welcome to Hurricane.  
The sign was… not the most welcoming. Just a tiny wooden board out in the middle of seemingly nowhere, marking the outer boundaries of a town that seemed to be primarily fields of absolutely nothing. In other words, if it was hotter it'd feel just like home. I was moving here to pursue my schooling, the University of Hurricane had an awesome medical program and it was surprisingly cheap. It helped that I had a friend that lived here, who offered me a place to stay for a while until I could get up on my feet and get my own apartment. I sighed and continued driving, following the map until I reached my destination. It'd be nice if they could make a sort of… technological map that just told you where to go, but alas this is the 80s. Instead I decided to be happy I had good music and a map at all.  
It took a little bit to find the actual address but when I finally did I got out and smiled. Arthur always had a knack for going above and beyond, even when we were younger he always wanted the biggest and best. His house represented that perfectly. Nice white picket fence, a clean lawn and a red door showed that this was a good place to be, a safe haven… if you will. Truly this was the place where you could raise a nice quiet family. The juxtaposition between his house and my beat up Mirada was palpable. I sighed and checked my watch. About 3 hours till my interview, just enough time to get in, do the preliminary hellos, get a shower and get ready.  
I walked up to the door and knocked lightly, and was answered with a loud barking. Of course Arthur would have a dog. Not that there was anything wrong with that, I simply wasn't expecting it. When the door finally opened I was greeted by a well kept man in his early 20s, a small bit of stubble on his face and blonde hair kept short and neat, to the point that even Dick Shawn would've been impressed. He was a little shorter than me, standing at 6 foot 1 to my 6 foot 5, wearing a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans. A United States army belt buckle hang off of his waist and, of course, he was wearing white socks. He looked at me with a big smile before wrapping his arms around me.  
“Davey! It's been so long man, you've gotten so big!”  
I chuckled and hugged him back, albeit a bit awkwardly. The guy had a vice grip, his military past definitely presented itself true and clear.  
Arthur and I were cradle buddies, our parents were best friends throughout school so naturally we were pretty much raised together, that is until he joined the army. For a while, he stayed at home in Tucson, living on the Davis Monthan air force base, the closest to a military settlement we had, before he shipped off. When he got back he decided he wanted to move away from home and somehow landed in hurricane, got a decent job and a nice home.  
“Speak for yourself, you may not have the height but you've definitely got the bulk down pat mate.” i smiled before blinking “cant breathe… by the way.” he blinked and blushed before pulling back and looking at me. This time he took me in fully. I can only imagine what he saw wasn't nearly as impressive. I was wearing a leather jacket, black sunglasses, a black hard rock cafe t-shirt (not that I had ever been), faded and torn blue jeans and black boots. Truly, I was the height of fashion.  
He chuckled “Come on in Fonzie. Want anything to drink?”  
“Jesus man that shows been over for 3 years are you seriously still hung up on it?” I took off my sunglasses and followed him into the kitchen, feeling like a lost puppy as his dog, a beautiful husky, followed me close behind.  
“it was an excellent show and you know it. Don't judge” he looked over at me as he opened the fridge, giving me that wry, slightly mischievous smirk that influenced my own. He looked back into the fridge, and I started petting his dog. “let's see I've got Snapple, Pepsi, coke… Jones?”  
I blinked. I totally spaced that he had asked me about drinks. “uuhhh Pepsi is fine, thank you. So how have you been?”  
He stood up and handed me a bottle, opening one himself and smiling. “Oh you know how it goes. Still alive still kicking. What about you?”  
“Well it's a long drive, but I'm doing good. I've got an interview today so things are already looking up.”  
“Well that's good, where at?”  
“some pizzeria as a night shift security guard. It's called something like Freddy Fazzbears Pizza?”


	2. Mr. Afton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets to meet his new boss, Mr. Afton. Happy fun times.

2  
“Be careful about that place Dave, it gives me the creeps.” that was the only warning I had gotten from Arthur before I had been waved out for my interview. He had helped me get ready, I was never good at dressing up nice. It had taken a little bit longer than I had expected, with his nit picking. He had managed to get my hair looking manageable, it was short but it still ended up going everywhere if not taken care of properly. Naturally, this meant he fought with it for a while, despite my protests stating it was fine. The plus side, now I looked like a well kept fbi agent, instead of a hooligan, as Arthur put it.  
It took me about 10 minutes to get to the pizzeria. It was… A bit intimidating to be honest. Lots of kids, lots of parents, and the place itself was fairly big. On the front, towards the top, “Freddy Fazzbear’s” was proudly shown, with a smiling bear in a top hat above it. I sighed and walked in the front doors, only to be assaulted with noise and the smell of pizza. I looked around until I found an employee, an awkward looking acne ridden teenager wearing a light brown shirt and khakis. I stopped him mid stride and gave my most polite smile.  
“hi there, I have an appointment with uh…” I had to rack my brain for a moment. Names were never my strong suit. “Mr… Afton?” god I hoped I got that right.  
The teen gave me a bored, disinterested look, raising his eyebrow slightly. “boss man is in the back, right through those doors. I'll let him know you're on your way”  
“okay my na-” I was cut off by the teen walking away hastily. I sighed and shrugged before walking towards the doors.  
Going into the back area of these places was always odd. You don't really think about it when you visit establishments like this but there's so much going on behind the scenes that we don't even think about. I found my way to the door that said “manager” and knocked.  
“Come on in” the voice sounded calm and collected. I opened the door and smiled lightly.  
“Mr. Afton? My name is-”  
“Mr. Costello. A pleasure to meet you.” I was interrupted by a man at the other side of the desk. He was textbook definition of “fat cat businessman”. Short, thinning hair, a rosy nose, suit and… well I wasn't the thinnest but this man was definitely on the hefty side. He looked like a beardless, less jolly Santa. “Please, have a seat.”  
I did as I was told, and we started the interview. I won't bore you with all the details. That being said, as time went on and I spent more time in that office, I started to feel more and more unsettled. Maybe Arthur had a reason for being nervous about this place. The room was dark lit, with the single desk in the center. There was a window behind Afton, but the blinds were pulled shut. The whole of the office just gave off this feeling of being… trapped. Something told me Afton did that on purpose.  
As I looked at him I began to notice things off about the man himself, as well. His eyes were dark, like he hadn't slept in a long time and his skin had a pale tint to it that made him look like he hadn't been out of this office in months. That being said, the money was good and the job would allow for me to get my homework done and be fine, when school started up again, so when he said that I had the job I actually felt… excited. It was a weird occurrence for me. I tried my best to not get excited for things too often, too many times it ended badly. Alas, I left freddys with a sense of hope.


	3. Struck a Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearful but excited, Dave starts his first night and manages to make a few discoveries he wasn't expecting.

3

The first night.  
“you look great, stop fretting.”  
“I feel like I've put on a straight jacket of bullshit…” I wasn't fond of my suit. It was a light blue security guards outfit, with white etching on the front breast pocket stating loud and clear that I was Security. Under it was freddys head, the same picture I had seen on the building itself. Needless to say, I didn't like it. It was tight, it was restraining, and I didn't care for having pizza labels on my body. Arthur was trying hard to make me feel better though.  
“You're fiine Dave, you look good in a uniform.” He straightened the black bow tie that sat on my chest. It felt like a noose but it was apparently required. A part of the Freddy fazbears general look. Apparently all employees had to wear a small bow tie to match freddy. I wasn't pleased about that either, especially since Arthur had to tie it for me. I wasn't the best at that sort of thing. “just keep your chin up, get out there and kick some fazbear ass. You got this, I promise.”  
I grumbled as I walked out of the house, muttering under my breath about animatronics, bad pizza and bullshit.

Walking into the pizzeria was a completely different feeling from walking in during the day. It was dark and, quite frankly, creepy. The plastic animatronics seemed to follow me as I walked to the security office. I hadn't really seen them the day of my interview, but I already didn't like them. I had learned their names, having done some research with Arthur before I began my shift.  
Chica was the only one of the animatronics that I actually sorta likes. That being said, it was a little creepy that she had curves. An animatronic duck shouldn't have curves, you shouldn't sexualized a mechanical duck. It's weird. Freddy stood tall and proud at the center. His arm was up holding a Mic, his other arm extended outwards, gesturing to an empty crowd.  
Bonnie was the one that creeped me out the most, however. He had this look on him, like he might jump out at any time. He was the only one of the animatronics who still had his eyes open, they were currently powered down so the others had a half lidded expression that made them look a bit like stoners. Not Bonnie though, I guess they had powered him down while his eyes were open. Regardless, I didn't like it, and I certainly didn't like the feeling of being watched.  
I put aside the feeling of skeevies and went into my little nest of a security room. It was… not a traditional security room. For starters, there was no door separating the room from the hallway I was coming from, just a wide open doorway big enough to fit a couch through. In the back of the room was the, fairly big, desk. On it was a fan, some papers here and there, a freddy mask, though not like the freddy out on the stage. It was a lot more… furry, and it looked older. Additionally there was a small black square with a piece of paper on it. On the walls to the left and the right of the entrance were vents with… no vent cover. That struck me as weird but the place looked a bit older, I imagined it could be chalked up to classic budget cuts.   
I sat down on the desk, putting down my drink and sliding my backpack under the desk. It didn’t have homework in it yet, but it was where I kept most of my mobile stuff. I looked at the door and sighed. It wasn’t exact, but it kind of looked like a clown face, which bothered the crap out of me. I didn’t like clowns, I would never like clowns, you cannot change my opinion. I was firmly convinced that most clowns were sociopaths.  
Putting aside my latent fears of clowns, I looked down at the little tablet to find that it was… exactly that. Before me sat a pretty decently sized square piece of technology, with little buttons on the side as well as a knob, I assumed for volume. Turning it on I got a nice view of the stage area. Bonnie, Chica and, of course, Freddy stood guard at their posts like the good little animatronics they were. Pressing the buttons changed which camera I was watching. I assumed this would be my main duty.   
I put the tablet down and opened the drawer to my right. There was a flashlight, which I dutifully took off of its charger and pointed down the hallway. It was surprisingly bright. That was definitely a comfort for me, and if I needed to I could easily use it as a weapon. I’m paranoid, okay? Under that drawer was a little crank. Natural curiosity took over and I started to turn it. As soon as I did, a soft lullaby started playing from the hallway. I turned the crank as far as it would go, the silence was getting to me a little bit, before the phone rang.  
“Who in sam hell would be calling this late at night? That’s just ridiculous…” Regardless, I picked up the phone.  
“Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ”

“Oh good” I sighed “A prerecorded message…”  
“Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path..”  
“Sounds good mister nervous sounding phone guy!” At this point I was just working on making it through the night. As I listened I idly scrolled through the different cameras, occasionally turning the crank. I don’t know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do, and I kind of didn’t want the music to end. It was calming.  
“Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?” He cleared his throat, but all that did was make me a bit nervous. I didn’t like that those things could move by themselves. Thankfully they were shut off at night... “But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.”  
“Hahahaha funny fuckin joke” I sighed and continued to scroll through the cameras while I listened.  
“Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?”  
“Oh yes I feel soo lucky” I continued to look through the cameras, trying to stay calm and collected. It was difficult. If I thought this place was creepy during the day I wasn't ready for the night by any stretch of the imagination. It didn't help that boonies head seemed to turn. It was little enough that it could have been my imagination, but occasionally when I looked at the stage his head definitely seemed to have moved a little.  
“Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office.”  
Great… so there was a chance it wasn't my imagination…  
“So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.” he cleared his throat and I gulped, before reaching over to wind the crank. Just to be sure. “Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.”  
I sighed “great. So murderous animatronics with glitches in their systems and my biggest defense is a mask of one of the bears that's trying to kill me. Truly, this place is amazing.”  
“Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.”  
I sighed. “I have never disbelieved someone so much in my entire life.” even with all my doubts, I was still enjoying the place. This job, while terrifying, was exciting. I guess I was a bit of a masochist and liked the oncoming threat of potential death or something, but that was some personal issues I would have to deal with on my own time. I looked over at the clock and sighed, 1:00. An hour had passed in all my preliminary checking of things. At least time would go by fast. It was an advantage of fear, it made things speed up a lot.  
I sighed and got up, I might as well double check some of the rooms around here, make sure that foxy wasn't getting into the cookies or whatever. I grabbed the mask and the flash light, turning on the light and keeping the mask close. Instinct told me I should put it on, so I did. He did say we could keep it on as long as I wanted so why not. Giving the crank an additional recharge on its turns, just to be safe, I smiled happily. I felt well equipped to deal with this situation.   
With a bit of fear in my heart, however irrationally, I walked out of the room.  
My first stop was, of course, the stage area where I had seen Bonnie moving. I wanted to double check, just to be sure. It felt ridiculous to be walking around with a Freddy mask on but I was also incredibly paranoid. Part of my body was saying “hey, take the mask off there's no danger” but the much louder part of my brain was screaming “Run you fool!!”  
Naturally, I didn't listen to either.  
I got to the front area and noticed something strange. As I swept the light over the stage, Freddy was standing still, as was chica… but Bonnie was gone. I cursed under my breath in French before moving off to investigate. “I should've brought the tablet…”  
I got into the side dining hall before I saw the blue bunny. He was standing by a vent and staring up at the camera. That made me slightly thankful I didn't bring the tablet. If I had, I probably would have screamed. “What on earth…” I swept the flashlight over him and he… turned… to look at me, soft, gentle mechanical whirring followed the movement and I gulped. It took everything I had not to run the hell away.  
“h-hey there b-bonnie…” i dont know what i expected… ‘hey lets strike up a conversation with the potentially murdery bunny rabbit’. It was a good idea for sure.

The bunny looked at me, I could hear clicks and whirring, as if it was processing something. It didn't open it's mouth, but it let out what sounded like dead air for a moment, then stared at me expectantly.  
“uh… sorry? What?” was this thing sentient? If so that added a new perspective on this whole ordeal.  
It whirred a couple more times, let out a bit more dead air before it looked down at the ground, then back up at me. It still didn't move it's mouth, but this time… a mechanical, slightly hollow voice came out of its speakers.  
“f-f-freddy? Is that y-y-y-y-you?”  
Jesus Christ this thing stuttered like max hedrom. Don't get me wrong, it was creepy enough that it talked but the fact that it was stuttering was even weirder. I hated it when movies were accurate to life.  
“uh yeah…” I blinked. That was stupid. “no, sorry. Im… a new version of freddy… security guard… davebear…” I was very glad for the medical training I had. It allowed me to shut down my emotions to an extent so I could finish the job at hand. In this case, it was cutting out the latent fear response within.  
“d-d-d-davebear? Th-they're always making n-n-n-new freddys d-d-d-dangit…” His eyes whirred and changed a bit, the ‘lids’ turning slightly to be upturned towards the center of his face. His mouth seemed to change a little too. Was he… sad?   
“wh-whats wrong? Why do you look sad?”  
His expression changed again and he seemed to be glaring at me. “are you m-m-m-making fun of m-m-m-m-me?!”  
Angry bunny. Not good. I needed to think fast.  
“no!” it took everything I had to not stutter myself. It was a problem I had dealt with since I was a child, and usually only presented itself when I got excited or, naturally, scared. But if I kept myself calmish and spoke slowly I could control it. I didn't want to offend the rabbit.  
Jeez that was a weird sentence. The things you think about when a plastic bunny is staring at you and potentially going to kill you.  
“of course not mate! I wouldn't dream of making fun of you. I… I just got excited to meet a new friend!” I gave a nervous chuckle and smiled behind the mask, a fruitless expression considering that the Freddy mask covered my entire face.  
“F-f-f-f-friend? You Freddys d-d-d-d-dont usually make friends with us…”  
Oh now that was depressing. Was I feeling sympathy for the rabbit. This night kept getting weirder. “Well I'm not like the other freddys… I uh… I'm here to teach children about the importance of doing a good job and uh… being kind to your coworkers?” wow that was some bullshit right there.  
“Oh. W-w-w-well that makes sense!” of course the bunny bought it. He looked back at his vent and then at the camera “F-f-f-f-friends…” he seemed lost in thought. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before I cleared my throat.  
“So whatcha doin there Bon Bon?” nicknames. Always a good way to endear something to you.  
“it's q-q-q-quiet… I'm worried about the k-k-k-k-kids…” he looked at me and had a very worried expression on his face. It was strange to have an animatronic be so expressive.  
It was a bit harder to explain that one away, luckily I had a good amount of caregiving under my belt from my time in Tucson. Bonnie reminded me a lot of a dimentia patient. It wasn't that he was trying to be annoying or anything but in his mind there were kids here somewhere, and they were potentially in danger. It was in his circuits to protect kids. It was understandable. Anyone else wouldn't know what to do here. Hell, they might not even know he's sentient… at least to an extent. I thought on my response for a moment.  
“all the kids are asleep, I just checked up on them not too long ago. It's pretty late ya know, so they got tired and decided to take a nap.”  
He blinked at me and tilted his head, curiosity reading all over his face. “O-oh… r-r-r-r-really?”  
I nodded and spoke with as much confidence as I could. I had been taught, and it was true, that when working with dimentia patients you had to work within the confines of their reality. If you said something that contradicted that reality, they might get really aggressive and that was a bad thing, especially when your patient was an 8 foot tall animatronic bunny that could kill you as soon as look at you. “yup, they're all safe and sound, tucked into their beds all warm and cozy dreaming fluffy tailed dreams about delicious pizza and…” I looked around for a second, trying to think of something he'd like. “red… guitars?” super confident.  
“oh! I love p-p-p-p-pizza and guitars!” he seemed to smile and lighten up for a second before he did an expression that resembled thinking. I could hear the circuits whirring again. “wh-wh-wh-wh-What about the b-b-b-b-baby?”  
That one took me aback a bit, and made me forget my procedure. Why would he be thinking about a baby? “Baby? What do you mean?”  
“The uh… wh-wh-wh-wh-what do the kids c-c-c-c-call him… p-p-p-pupp-pp-pp-pp-ppet” I blinked. That must have been a hard word for him. He seemed to struggle with it, but alas I picked up what he was saying.  
“oh! Yes of course, he's asleep too. We're playing him a nice lullaby. Which reminds me, would you excuse me for a little bit?”  
“you'll c-c-c-c-come back?”  
I smiled slightly and put a hesitant, and shaky, hand on his shoulder “of course I'll come back bon bon.”  
His head tilted and he seemed to smile. “ok-k-k-k-kay. I'll be at th-th-th-th-the stage”   
With that he walked off. I hoped to the stage. I sighed a big breath of relief before walking to the security office and winding up the crank again, good thing too it was almost out. With that knowledge, and everything I had just done, the adrenaline kicked in a bit too much, so I ran to the bathroom to knock chunks.  
When I was done, I had a few things to think about. Were all the animatronics sentient? And if they were, how was that possible... truly modern science hasn't figured out a way to make sentient a.i. right? Were they 'Alive' so to speak, or were they simply intelligent designed into learning things... and why did Bonnie stutter? Did all of them stutter like that? I had a feeling the night would get worse, or at least weirder, before it got better. Of course, this was confirmed by a soft rustling behind me.


	4. Un-bear-able good time

4  
I'd like to believe I was a pretty durable guy, but I'll tell ya right now, nobody is durable when you're being hit by an 8 foot tall animatronic. I turned around after I heard the rustling only to see an angry Freddy behind me. From what I remember… I turned, he pulled back and swung, everything went painful and black. I was lucky that I had the mask on, it protected my skull from being destroyed, that being said it certainly didn't feel good when I woke up.  
I came to in a dark room that I vaguely recognized. Working to get my senses about me I looked around. The room had a couple of shelves with different animatronics heads on it. Leaning up against the wall were three old decrepit looking animatronics. A purple bunny with no face, the old Bonnie? A bird with a blocky body, missing her arms and wearing a bib that said “let's eat” on it. Definitely chica. And an actually kind of adorable red fox, the fur in his right ear and his legs up to about his knees was missing, and he was definitely an older animatronic, but other than that he looked to be in pretty good condition.  
I groaned a bit as I looked around. Jesus that hurt a lot. I put my hand up to my forehead instinctively and came back with blood. This told me two things. One, and the most obvious, I was bleeding, and needed to find some way to fix that soon. I'd have to find something around here to make a makeshift bandage out of so I could at least halt it until I could get to my bag. The second, my mask wasn't on me. I looked around and sure enough, the mask was thrown into the corner. I didn't know who the phone guy was but I made a mental note to figure it out and organize a dick punching party for him. Clearly, the mask did not work entirely as intended.  
I heard a shuffling off to my left, a door opening, and shortly after there was a big brown plastic bear in front of me. I glared at him, my left eye being closed by the blood pouring down from my forehead.  
“Ow.” I spoke softly, adding only the smallest amount of venom into my voice.  
“Why are you here” his voice was low, but still melodious. He was the lead singer of the band, so it made sense. Even still, I was pissed at that point.  
“I work here you dolt. I was sent to guard you and the rest of the restaurant from people who would wanna mess with you guys or steal from this place. Don't you see the uniform and the logo and what not?”  
“you'll have to forgive me if I'm still suspicious, we’re programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe, which someone has, so I don't fully trust you. Additionally, we've had some problems with people dressed up like you in the past, so that doesn't help either.”  
I raised an eyebrow and tried to clear my head. It was really difficult to process everything when you had a ringing in your ears. Oh that and a giant ass bear staring you down doesn't help.  
“there's a couple of things that irk me about what you just said but let's tackle this one at a time. The phone guy said you were hooked up to a sexual predator database with facial recognition software, yes?”  
“you are correct”  
I nodded and, moving slowly, pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. With slight hesitation I handed him my drivers license. “there, check that I'm sure you won't find anything on me. Let's clear this up first.”  
He grabbed my license and held it up to his eyes. I watched them dart back and forth for a moment and raised an eyebrow. It took him what seemed like forever to finish whatever he was doing.   
“I'm not finding anything in my database…” he practically threw the id at me and I sighed. Rude bear. “But I still don't trust you. What are you doing here?” he sounded angry.  
I glared up at him “I might be mistaken but I believe I already answered that. Can you get me a cloth or rag or something, please?” I forced out the last word, not wanting to be polite but also knowing that being rude to the bear could end in my death. He obliged, going over with big clunking steps to grab a tattered shirt from the corner. I raised my eyebrow at it and looked up at him. “really? ‘Freddy Fazzbears pizza, an un-bear-able good time’? Like… seriously?”  
He rolled his eyes, a weird sight for animatronics. “Don't look at me, I didn't make it.” he kept his voice even and low. I shrugged and ripped the shirt, making a make-shift bandage out of the remains and wrapping it around my head. Truly, I was the height of fashion now.  
“I was hired by Afton, the owner of this place. He needed a new nightshift guard because I guess you guys have run off every single other one, though I'm sure none of them realized you could talk. Hell it took me by surprise.”  
“I imagine that it did, Bonnie was not supposed to talk to you, but that nitwit would talk to a brick wall if he thought it'd respond”  
I got a little offended by that, not from the implication that I was little more than a brick wall but rather that Bonnie was stupid. “Hey! Lay off him dude, he just wants a friend and it's not like you're helping…”  
Freddy glared at me “and why should I, pray tell?”  
“Oh I don't know, maybe because right now you guys only have each other, and if you communicated and developed a friendship you wouldn't have to be such an aggressive douche that hits innocent nightguards” it was a stupid move, but I was frustrated at this point. I stood up and looked up at him. I wasn't short, but I felt dwarfed by the bear.   
“You tricked him, and you were not truthful about your reasons for being here, Davebear”  
I rolled my eyes “in moments of tension and fear, humans will do what they can to survive. You tell me where I went wrong in trying to relate to the creature that could kill me in a heartbeat for self preservation purposes.”  
“Is that how you see us? As murderous creatures, and not the protectors we truly are?” he didn't sound hurt. As a matter of fact, he showed no emotion at all. He was a blank slate of passivity. I hated that.  
“Well no shit. Why don't you prove me wrong huh? Cus right now I'm firmly convinced that the only one of you that wouldn't kill me as soon as look at me is Bonnie, and you bashing me in the head definitely isn't working in your fav-”  
I was interrupted by the sound of a grandfather clock ringing through the pizzeria. I looked around for a second before Freddy started to move. I glared at him “and where do you think you're going?” I was ignored, and he kept moving. “Hey, fuzzball what the hell! We were talking!” he walked out of the room and I followed behind, more curious now than angry. He walked to the stage and got into his spot, Bonnie and chica on either side of him. All three were in their stock positions and I raised an eyebrow. Checking my watch I noticed what time it was. 6 a.m. I had made it through the first night. I clocked out, grabbed my bag and walked out the door, chancing one last glance at the stage as I did.


	5. Birds of a feather

5  
My second night was starting and I was more determined than ever to get to the bottom of things. These animatronics were sentient and I was bound and determined to figure out why. There's no way they were programmed to be that way so what was causing them to be able to freely think? Surely whoever made them, I had to assume Afton ordered them from somewhere, hadn't made them to be as they are. Something had to be influencing them in some way, and with a natural proclivity for murder it wasn't anyone nice. I walked in with a clean guards outfit and a new, not as makeshift bandage. Arthur had freaked out when he saw it and I had to tell him I slipped, better for him to think I was just a klutz than for him to know I'm in active danger.  
I got in, clocked in and went to my desk. The phone rang and I picked it up.   
“Ah… Hello, hello! Uh, see I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem!”  
I hung up the phone. I was sure he'd give good information but I just… did not want to hear it tonight. I had more important things to worry about. I wound up the music box, I didn't want to worry about what would happen if I didn't quite yet, and walked to the stage. I climbed up and looked at the animatronics, walking around them a few times before stopping in front of Chica. She was the only one I knew about that I didn't see yesterday, and that made me nervous.  
“Alright guys, I wanna help you… what makes you tick though?” I sighed and shook my head “I can't believe I'm talking to animatronics but whatever… clearly there's something wrong, what is it?”  
Chica just stared back at me blankly. Looking at her made me feel… off. I still didn't like the amount of detail they had put into her. Why would you ever need an animatronic who looked like a model like that? Especially when their target audience was kids... It didn't make me feel good for sure. I especially didn't like that all she was wearing was a bib that said “let's eat” and pink, for lack of a better word, panties... the connotations of that were incredibly not fun. I sighed and jumped off the stage, walking around a bit. I walked into the spare room and saw where my blood had marked the floor. I'd have to clean that up at some point for sure, though there was something I hadn't noticed last night. It was a strange smell. I had worked in caregiving long enough to know what death was and it was strong in this room.  
I looked over at the animatronics slumped in the room, foxy, chica, Bonnie and… a Freddy? That was new… he definitely wasn't there last night. I walked up to the Freddy and looked at him a bit closer. The stench was strong here and upon closer examination I had a feeling I knew at least somewhat why. There was a slightly darker handling on his nose, like someone had tried to push him away. Problem was, when I put my hand on the print it was much too small for an adults hand. The implications of that were considerably worse than Chica’s weird frame. Additionally, there was what appeared to be mucous and russet stains on his chest. A part of me wanted to pop him open and examine, but I didn't have the tools on me to do it properly and, knowing that the plastic animatronics were sentient, it felt a bit wrong to entertain the thought of ripping them open like it's nothing.  
I walked back to the office and tried to orient myself, taking a seat and watching the cameras to pass the time. It didn't take long for Freddy and Bonnie to start moving, but I wasn't concerned about them anymore.  
It took about an hour before something interesting happened. I got a major headache. Grabbing my head and closing my eyes I saw two words in my mind, ‘it's me’. They flashed in and out, and a vision of a golden bear filled my vision. Needless to say, it didn't make me happy. When it all passed it had been about 5 minutes, I opened my eyes and on my desk was something new, a bunch of newspaper clippings. I blinked and looked at them “What the actual hell?” looking through the top few I found missing persons reports as well as clippings relating to the pizzeria, though they were dated to well back into 1973 to now. “What are you trying to tell me here huh?” with that I started reading.  
The articles were nothing if not gruesome and something straight out of a Stephen King novel. The main meat of it happened, ironically enough, in 1973… a child of one of the employees was at his birthday party when his brother and some friends lifted him up and put him inside a golden Freddy animatronic. Naturally the machine malfunctioned and bit down. Truly gruesome, but I'd read much worse. The child had apparently died in the hospital, his frontal lobe missing almost entirely. His father, who remained nameless in the article, vowed to find a way to carry on and try and find a way to move on from his youngest child's death.   
I set that one aside. It didn't seem to have much relevance to things quite yet, being an accident and what not. There was a few articles from earlier on, children missing mysteriously, their bodies hadn't been found. Some reporters claimed that their disappearances stemmed from the very first diner, the missing case of a child named Sammy. What was interesting about this one was he was the son of the creator of the animatronics, Henry… no last name given. Apparently he was a business partner of Afton way back when and ended up killing himself a good while after, committing suicide via animatronic. “brutal…”  
There was a decent amount of other clippings from different times, at least five more missing children's reports from that point on. It was.. confusing at best and ended up making my head spin, but I was determined to figure it out. I was cut out of my research daze when I heard a sigh behind me, and a voice that came out like a purr came from behind me.   
“These are boring, why would you want to read about all this it's depressing and boring.”  
Needless to say, I jumped nearly out of my seat. Turning around I saw chica, only she was missing her beak. It gave her a considerably creepier look than she already had. Frankly, I was surprised I didn't shit myself. “Damnit! Y'all need to start announcing yourself if you're gonna come into here!”  
She looked at me and blinked, tilting her head a little “Well Freddy came here earlier and did make a noise, but you were so absorbed in this you must not have heard him…”  
I sighed and shook my head “where on earth is your beak? Do you know how much trouble I could get in if they think I stole your beak huh?”  
She seemed to smile, though it was only in her eyes. “I've got it somewhere safe, don't worry. But I don't like it” she switched to a pout. “it's so restricting and makes me feel off…”  
I raised an eyebrow “either way, you shouldn't be in here. Off limits area to kids and animatronics, though y'all don't seem to follow that rule” I turned a bit and looked at the clippings before winding up the box. “why are you here anyways? Don't you have more important things to do?”  
“I sit on a stage and sing songs all day, can you blame a gal for being bored and wanting to see what's going on?”  
“a little bit, yeah. Especially when you sneak up on me and damn near scare the piss out of me.”  
“Well sooooorry for that.”  
“are you really?”  
“nope!” she looked at me proudly. I had met people like chica in highschool, preppy cheerleader types that were practically insufferable. They didn't like me much, since I was what could be considered as the ‘bookworm’ type. I helped them with their homework and schoolwork and they faffed off to go be somewhere more upbeat and happy.  
“Well regardless, I've got work to do so if you could just sorta… flutter off and go bug Freddy or Bonnie I'd appreciate it thanks.”  
She seemed to pout again, I chose to ignore her by picking up a newspaper to read. “What you don't want me around?”  
“not particularly, not unless you've got information that might help me out with this.”  
She sighed and started to walk off. Why did her hips sway? There was something wrong about that… as she went she muttered under her breath “damn fredbear and his homework…”  
I waved her off and continued reading. Supposedly an employee of Freddy Fazzbears entertainment had dressed up in a yellow Bonnie suit and abducted kids for reasons unknown. They were never seen again, and the employee had never been caught. Supposedly he had left the company and fled. They had a theory of who it was, a man by the name Dave Miller. According to Afton, says the newspaper, he's the only employee that fit the bill, since he left the place shortly after the murders occurred. I groaned and leaned back in my seat. This didn't help me figure out what was going on with the animatronics at /all/ and it was starting to piss me off.   
My only thought was one I didn't want to entertain, but that would probably be my only lead if I truly wanted to figure out what was going up. With a couple of extra cranks on the music box I checked the cameras and walked off to the kitchen.  
As I was not hoping, Chica was in the kitchen, searching around for… something.  
I cleared my throat “What on earth are you doing in the kitchen Chica?”  
She turned around and looked at me, her beak back on. She smiled bright at me and jumped at me, giving a shriek as she did.  
I, admittedly, let out a small scream of my own that died down quickly when I was wrapped in a hug. My expression changed from pure terror to annoyance pretty quickly.  
She picked me up and spun me around “Dave! You changed your mind and decided to spend the night playing with me!!”  
I raised an eyebrow and when she put me down I separated myself off from her. Luckily, she wasn't holding on too tight or else I might not have been able to do it. “not… not exactly. I need information and you seem to be the most helpful person here.” I blinked “er… animatronic…” it felt weird referring to these guys as people, but it also felt weird referring to them as anything else.  
She pouted again, this time it was considerably more noticeable, what with the beak and what not. “Well alright but I do want to enjoy my night so make it fast, there's much more fun things to do than be a database”  
I looked at her and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. I had to make this fun for her, so that she would be more cooperative. If I turned it into a game, she might be a lot happier to help than if I just grilled her for information. “Hmm… give me one second okay?”  
I left her there and ran off into the party room, specifically the gift shop therein. Looking around, I finally found what I was looking for, a deerstalker hat. See, The Return of Sherlock Holmes had released earlier this year so the lovely cocaine addicted detective had become big in the eyes of media and corporations yet again, and every child wanted to be the elusive mystery solver. It only stood to reason that Freddys would hop on that nice little bandwagon and stock stuff for kids to win involving the movie. I held my prize triumphantly and turned, ready to go to the kitchen again. I was, of course, stopped by Chica. She had followed me here, I guess.  
“what's that?” she sounded quite curious. I had to admit, these guys were pretty adorable when there wasn't fear of murder from them. Chica was certainly growing on me, not that I'd let her know that.  
“it's a hat just like Sherlock Holmes’. Chica, my dear, tonight you are my watson.” I reached up and put the hat on top of her head, positioning it to be centered over her head feathers. Chica was a little bit shorter than the other animatronics, but a bit shorter than about 8 feet tall was still stupidly tall. It made doing this properly a little difficult, but when I was satisfied I took a step back and smirked. “there we go. Now, we've got a mystery, it's our job to solve it.”  
She smiled bright and clapped her hands, though it sounded a bit like two toy trucks colliding several times. “Oh goody! How can I help… er… detective?”  
Good, she was intrigued. I thought on it for a few seconds. “Alright first off, what can you tell me about 1973?”  
“I can tell you a lot about 1973… but if you mean specifically about this place? I don't know. I wasn't around in that time… you'd have to ask one of the older animatronics.” She said the last sentence with a sort of distaste, like the words were rotten and she needed to get them out.  
“I take it you don't like the older animatronics?”  
She blinked and looked a little bashful. “it's not that… it's just… they're older models so they aren't as nice and they smell bad…”  
I raised an eyebrow “you can sm… you know what? Not important. Next question, what can you tell me about William Afton?” I had a theory, and I had to confirm it. I couldn't do that without insider knowledge.   
“hmmm.. afton… he creeps me out, I don't like him much… that being said, what I can tell you is that he stays really far away from all of us. I don't think he likes us too much. He especially stays away from the older animatronics. Rumour has it he lives on his own, I think he mentioned something about having 3 kids once, but he doesn't talk about it and I can't confirm it.”  
I smirked. Chica was proving to be surprisingly helpful. I guess there were advantages to playing into the animatronics wants and needs.  
“Alright final question for you… well request more like, then we will go and question someone else for a little bit.”  
“Anything!” she was excited to help, good.  
“I need you to search your database for one Dave Miller”  
She tilted her head before her eyes glazed over. When she came back she looked a bit confused.  
“what's up Chica?” I was worried, we might have hit a brick wall there and that worried me.  
“Well… I found a couple of Dave Millers… but the one that has ties to this place… there's not much on him. It's like… what do you call it? A ghost in the system? It's almost like he doesn't exist. Charges of alleged child murder and running from the police but that's it. No picture not many police files nothing. It's like he almost doesn't exist, and I've got files on just about everyone that has even a slight police file…”  
I thought about that for a second before filing it away for later use. “alright… that's weird but not the most important right now. Thank you. Now, let's go talk to some animatronics, shall we?”  
She got excited again and bounced in place “Oh goody! Whose next?”  
“Foxy, actually. Something tells me he will be our next big lead.”


	6. What Does the Fox Say

6

I walked into the supply room with chica on my tail and looked around. Balloon boy was in the room and I sighed “Get out of here man you belong in the party room”  
He looked at me, then at chica who nodded. With that, he got a slightly sad look on his face before walking out. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging and looking back to the room. Freddy and Bonnie were gone, probably in the office trying to kill me. Needless to say, I was glad I was here instead. I looked at foxy and walked over to him. He seemed deactivated but I knew better. It was about 4 am, he'd be wide awake.  
I knelt down in front of him and tapped his let lightly, only to be greeted by him looking up and screaming at me, all within a second. I jumped back and screamed, landing on my ass before I let a bit of anger come forth.   
“Oh cut that shit out! Jesus why do you guys have to do that huh?” I looked at chica who shrugged before going back to foxy.  
“Alright Foxy, I need information and you'll probably be the most helpful so I need your assistance okay?”  
He responded by giving clicks and whirs   
I raised an eyebrow “Oh please tell me you can speak properly…”  
More clicks. His head twitched a bit and I sighed. “damnit… alright give me a second.” i wasn't the best with mechanical stuff, but it wasn't that much different from humans right? I, very cautiously, moved a hand towards foxy. He responded by, very angrily, lunging and snapping at me. I jumped back again and growled.   
“For fucks sake, can't you see I'm trying to help you?!”  
He responded by giving a metallic shriek that turned a bit more human towards the end. That was worrying…  
I looked to chica “can you hold him down for me so I can examine him a bit closer?”  
She gave me a slight look of disgust “i… think. But I kinda don't want to”  
I gave her my most handsome smile and best pleading eyes “I'll owe you big if you do”  
She looked at me and then back at foxy, giving me a glance of ‘do I have to’ before walking over and grabbing foxy easily, holding onto his snout and lifting it so he was looking up. In her other arm she kept his arms pinned to his body.  
I wasn't fully sure what I was looking for, only that foxy was not happy with me. I hoped I'd know it when I found it. Looking over his body showed nothing of too much interest, rust damage and neglect hadn't treated the russet fox well and that thought kind of made me sad. One thing I did notice was that he similarly had blood on him. I couldn't see too far into him but I could definitely tell there were things that shouldn't be inside his suit. That being said, I couldn't get access to those while he was awake, even with him pinned the whole thought made me nervous. Instead I focused on his neck, which was so kindly exposed. It was there that I found what I was looking for.  
Just inside his lower jaw was a speaker wires were connected to it and on his neck was a small device that I could only assume was his ‘voice box’. Both speaker and voice box were completely busted.  
“that's kinda what I figured” I sighed and stood up, walking towards the door and gesturing for chica to follow. When we got outside she looked at me expectantly.   
“so…? What did you find?” she put her hands on her hips and I shook my head at the gesture.  
“his voice box is busted, gonna have to fix it if I want any info out of that. My best bet is that the other older animatronics are also busted. It looks like something slammed into it with a lot of force. It's gonna take a decent bit of figuring out on how to fix it.”  
“do you think you can do it?”  
I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, while crossing my arms. “I got y'all to calm down and not try to kill me didn't I? I'm the king of impossible.”  
She smiled and bounced “good! I'll help how I can!”  
I nodded and we went back to the office, I almost encountered old Freddy on the way, but I hid behind Chica, who gave a small wave at the big bear. He, naturally, ignored her. Were all of the freddys dicks?  
When we got back to the office I wound up the music box, just to be safe before looking at chica. “Alright gal, go ahead and have a seat, I need to observe you to figure out how to fix him.”  
She nodded and plopped down onto the floor. I went to the desk and searched around, finding a screwdriver and my flashlight. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. It was the closest that I had gotten to her willingly, and I had to admit it was a bit awkward. I didn't even fully know why, she was a hunk of metal and plastic, hell I wasn't even sure of she could be considered a ‘she’. Regardless, it was awkward and it made my anxiety go haywire.  
I sighed and told her to look up, she obliged. “I'm gonna do this as best as possible, you shouldn't feel a thing, and of course I'll put you back to normal.”  
She looked a bit nervous but nodded before going completely still. It was eery, I was used to humans, they couldn't sit that still, even under anaesthesia…  
I took the screwdriver and very carefully unscrewed the panel on the front of her neck as well as the plastic casing on her chest. She raised an eyebrow  
“Well buy me dinner before you completely undress me…”   
I jumped a little bit. Save for the eyebrow she hadn't moved, so the sudden noise startled me. I had, admittedly, forgotten that she didn't have to move her lips… beak… to talk. She had been moving it for… some reason. Regardless her comment made me blush a little. “don't make this awkward okay?”  
She let out a chuckle “oh of course not.”   
I sighed and went back to my work, setting the screws close by and the casings even closer. I had to make sure I didn't lose anything, my job depended on it.  
It took a little while, but I found what I was looking for. Her speaker and voice box were attached to her throat and just under the casing on her head, similar to foxy’s, though hers looked considerably more advanced. Wires reached down from her throat down to her chest where a small round memory board was attached. I looked at it a bit closer, the wires were soldered on, but it looked pretty normal… I thought. I wasn't fully sure, since again robotics wasn't my field of knowledge… but I could make some good inferences. As I looked closer I noticed some writing on the little disk. I shined the light on it and raised an eyebrow when I could finally make out the words.

Afton Robotics Inc.

Well that was fascinating wasn't it? Something told me Afton was a bit more than he let on… I shook my head and closed up chica before standing up. I held out my hand and she took it, using me to help herself up. I looked at her and smiled “I got what I needed, thank you chica.” i checked my watch “now get on back to that stage, it's almost 6 am.”  
“see you tomorrow night?”   
I smiled softly “same time, same place.”  
She bounced a bit before heading back to the stage. I smirked after her before the grandfather clock rang.


	7. You Should Be Golden

7

It was dark. Not like, can't see anything dark, more like mood lighting after hours dark. I looked forward and saw, at the bottom of my eyes, a red snout, and further down was the brown wood paneling of a stage. To my left and right was purple curtains, with little stars on them. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was whirs and clicks. That was weird...   
Something compelled me to move forward so I did, stepping off the stage. I then turned to the left and walked through the doorway in front of me. I smiled inwardly at the five kids sitting there. They smiled and screamed happily when I stepped out, little blasts of confetti going off on either side of me. This was my element, truly. The stage life was the only one for me, it was in my programming.  
Everything went black, time passed and I was on the stage again. I followed the same route as before, the kids cheered. All except one, and that worried me. Why wasn't he cheering? Did I do something wrong? I wanted to ask him if he was okay but I kept looking forward, moving to the side, a song coming from my throat, but I couldn't stop wondering about that kid… he should be happy.  
Blackness, again. I heard screaming cut through the dark. I didn't understand, I wasn't there yet, kids shouldn't be cheering yet, and why did this screaming sound so pained?  
My eyes opened and I was on the stage, only this time there was a man to the right. In the shadows he looked purple, I could swear I recognize him but it was like a distant memory, a like a song heard ages ago but the tune is right there on the tip of your tongue. His smile was unsettling... I followed my path and went to the next room. Confetti boomed to either side of me but I was met with silence. Ahead of me were horrified faces, frozen in shocked silence… five lifeless forms littered like forgotten cargo.

I woke up screaming, stuck in a cold sweat. Arthur was standing by my bed, looking at me with a face pale as a ghost. I blinked and looked at my clock, almost time for work. I looked back at him.  
“I don't know what you were dreaming about, but it must have been terrible… I mean you were yelling something about kids and murder and then you screamed…”  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shook my he'd, sitting up and looking at him. “just a nightmare, nothing serious, sorry if I woke you…”  
He looked back at me “you're fine man.. are you gonna be okay to work tonight? Maybe you should stay ho-”  
“NO!” I said it a bit louder than I should have. “N-no… I'm okay don't worry about it. I've got work to do…”  
He sighed before looking over and his eyes got wide. “Dave… why is there a gutted stuffed animal on your dresser?”  
I looked to the dresser, confused, before realization dawned on me. “oh… needed the speaker”  
“you realize I have a bunch of those in the garage right? You didn't have to dismantle an innocent buzzy bear to get it…”  
I forgot Arthur was an engineer… “I hadn't thought of that, to be perfectly honest…”  
“Why do you need one anyway? You've been acting kinda weird these past few days…”  
“its… a personal project. It'll be cool man I'll be back to normal soon I promise.”

It took a bit more convincing and clever dodging of questions before he let me go, but he finally did, much to my relief. It's not that I didn't trust him, I just had no clue how to explain this to him at all. It took a little while to get myself oriented and get to work but when I did I was greeted by the familiar dim and gloom of freddys. I clocked in and wound up the box. I looked on my desk and noticed something strange, there was a pink cupcake with two little eyes staring at me. I smiled lightly “thanks chica…” with my normal getting in stuff done I walked off to the stage.   
The three main animatronics were standing there dutifully, waiting for the new day. But I, of course, knew better. I walked up to chica and looked up at her. “come on girly, we got a lot of work to do tonight, time to wake up.”  
There was a slight shudder on the stage and chica turned to look at me. She tilted her head, then smiled and jumped off the stage, landing on me and wrapping me in a hug, doing that terrifying screech thing the animatronics do from time to time. I groaned and tried to slide away from her. She responded by picking me up off the ground and spinning me around.   
I'd never get used to being thrown around like a rag doll.  
“David! You're back!”  
I groaned and tried to wiggle away from her, unsuccessfully. “I said I would be, did you seriously doubt me?” I was having a slight problem with the whole breathing part of life. “also… can't breath…”  
She stopped and blinked before putting me down. “oh! Sorry about that… what are we doing today?”  
I rubbed my sides a bit, it… really hurt when she did that. I didn't know how much more tackle bird hugs my poor body could take. “we are going to fix Foxy’s voice box and get some information. Let's go.”  
I went to walk away but was stopped by a vice grip on my shoulder. I looked down and saw brown fingers. I sighed “What do you wa-” it didn't take long before I was pulled up by the back of my shirt and turned to look at Freddy.   
Chica gave a small squeak.  
“whatever you're doing, know that it's dangerous.”  
“and you care about my safety why?”  
“I truly don't. I care about ours. I don't know what the result of your actions is gonna do to us, but I get the feeling that it's not going to be good, if you do it wrong.”  
“Then how do I do it right?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Then put me down if you're not gonna be helpful” I had my arms crossed at this point and my best grumpy face on which, when faced with the bear, probably wasn't nearly as intimidating as I thought it was.  
“if you hurt anyone here, I will get my revenge.”  
“Don't tip your hand too much Freddy boy, people might think you give a shit.”  
He responded by dropping me and looking to Bonnie. He made a gesture with his head before walking off. Bonnie gave me a sympathetic look. “s-s-s-s-sorry” he then scampered off after Freddy.   
I sighed and looked after them for a moment, before a yellow hand was put towards my face. I accepted it and let her lift me up.  
“I'm so glad you aren't all like him…”  
She looked after Freddy then looked back at me. “he was mean about it… but he does raise a good point. Your whole goal is to find out why we act up at night and stop it, right?”  
I blinked and looked at her. “Well I wouldn't put it that way. I mean… something is wrong here, I want to set things straight. Something tells me it involves those old animatronics, and the smells coming off of them…”  
“right… but what happens to us afterwards?”  
I sighed “Honestly… I don't know. Anything, really, could happen. You guys could stay the same. That's the preference right?”  
She nodded, but looked scared.  
“I understand the fear, believe me… but something tells me that everything is related. I don't know how, but those news clippings… the missing kids… and the animatronics… they're connected, I just don't know how. Then there's the matter of who the purple guy is…”  
She blinked and looked at me “purple guy? What do you mean?”  
I raised an eyebrow, wondering how she forgot so easily, before I remembered I hadn't told her about today. “I had a dream… in it i… I think I was foxy? I'm not sure… but in the end there was this guy hiding in the shadows, so he looked purple… and there was five dead children…” I shuddered, remembering the dream.  
She blinked at me “Well I dunno about a purple guy but we have a lot of people come around here… I wonder what it could have meant”  
I shrugged “I dunno… but someone is trying to tell me something I just know it.” I shook my head “let's get going, we've spent too much time talking already. You guys are gonna go into performance mode in about 5 hours and I wanna get as much done as possible before then. You ready?”  
Chica nodded and we started walking towards the supply room. She was… surprisingly quiet while we walked. It concerned me.  
When we finally reached our destination I sighed at foxy and looked at her “you know what to do right?”  
She nodded and walked over to foxy, resuming the position she had taken yesterday. I walked over and pulled a few things from my bag, screw driver, a small pair of scissors, the speaker and voice box from the bear, some gloves and a good little bit of wires. With a sigh I put on the gloves before going to work. I cut just under the neck off of foxy and grimaced. The fur was weirdly crusty and there was something white just under the surface. It didn't make me feel good about what I was doing but I couldn't analyze it quite yet.  
“one thing at a time…” I muttered under my breath. I found the power module, it was a lot higher up on foxy than on chica, which I was thankful for. The least amount of cutting I had to do for now, the better. I took the scissors and gently cut the wires leading to the box off of the power module. I grabbed the wires and put them in place, making sure they were secure, before moving away from foxy and attaching the other end to my box and speaker system. Holding the tiny device in my hand I flipped it on and waited, hoping this would work.  
It was a long five minutes before anything happened.  
“I'm not sure this is going to wo-”  
I was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the speaker.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!” it started off as the same animatronics scream I'd grown accustomed to at this point, but tapered off into a child's voice.  
I blinked, my heart pumping. “wait what was that?” I looked at foxy “Did you just… say help?”  
My response was the sounds of sobbing. “HELP!!”  
I gulped. That was definitely a child's voice. A boy, I thought. It was hard to tell with that age.  
“h-help with what?”  
“H… help me… the bunny…”   
I looked at foxy “What bunny?”  
“The bunny…” the speaker just kept muttering those two words, over and over. Foxy had stopped struggling at this point, only shuddering from time to time. Chica was shaking. She looked scared.  
I looked at her and snipped the wire. “let him go” I stood up and walked towards the door. A few seconds later I heard the familiar thumps of Chica following me. “we didn't find out what I wanted to, but I think we got more valuable information. Come on”  
She looked at me but nodded and followed.

It took a little while to find Bonnie, but I finally tracked him down. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. “h-h-h-h-hello…”  
“Hey there bon-bon. Hey what do you know of the Bonnie models of this place?”  
He tilted his head, then looked around nervously. It was almost like he was scared to talk to me.  
“Hey, bonnie… I'm still your friend… do you believe that?”  
He looked back at me “y-y-y-yes”  
“Then in order to help you, I need this information…”  
“i-i-i-i don't kn-kn-kn-know…”  
I sighed. This was going to be difficult wasn't it? “is it because of freddy?”  
He nodded  
“listen… I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you guys are safe, even if I have to do the ritual of chüd.”  
He stared at me blankly.  
“its… right you guys are stuck here so anything not marketed towards children would be out of your knowledge…” I sighed and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was cold, it didn't make me happy but it needed to be done. “Help me save them.”  
He seemed to respond strongly to that, looking down at my hand then back at my face. “there are t-t-t-t-two bonnies… m-m-m-m-me and the w-w-withered one…”  
“That's not all there are. It may not be a Bonnie but there's a third one…”  
“A…” he looked around, as if what he said next would cause the end of the world. “g-g-g-g-golden one…”  
As soon as the words came out of him, my attention was pulled to behind him, and my eyes went wide, right before the headache happened. It was just like the first one, painful, head splitting. A loud ringing played in my ears, but I didn't close my eyes this time, because behind Bonnie was a new Freddy.  
A golden Freddy.


	8. Give gifts

8

I was in a room, a little dark because of the lights and the rain outside. There were kids around me, screaming, laughing, playing. I was in a diner, of some sort, though I wasn't sure why. As soon as the realization of where I was hit I started moving. In my big brown hand was a bunch of plates with pizza on it. I went to each of the kids, handing out pizzas much to their delight.   
I repeated this process. Six kids, six pizzas. Deliver, smile, sing, go back to the kitchen, get pizzas, deliver, and so it went. I carried on with this until I heard a car pull up outside. I looked towards the door, ready to greet my newcomers. My movement slowed, it felt like I was slugging through water. There was a child outside, staring in. The car stopped. A man got out, purple in the shadows of the rain. He walked to the child, who looked at him in terror. The child opened his mouth to scream, crying, but no noise came out. The man pulled out a knife. Everything went dark, the child was gone, my job had failed. I was a failure. My vision fizzled, like static on a screen.

I was in another dark room. In each corner there were four children, slumped over. Were they sleeping? I followed my impulses and walked over to each one, well… I say walked it felt more like floating…  
None of them responded to my poking, that worried me. Maybe if I gave them presents they would wake up. I grabbed some gifts from the counter and put them in front of the children. They didn't move. Hmm… well that wasn't good. I looked at each of the kids and then to the back room. I floated through and grabbed the masks off of the animatronics. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but I knew it would help. I floated back and put the masks on the children's heads.  
When I got the last one on, the golden bear appeared again, staring at me from the center of the room. He scared me. Terrified me, even. I tried moving out of his vision but he seemed to follow me. Finally, he spoke.  
“We will put you back together. Do you understand?” his voice was hollow. A sound without substance. But his emotion was true.  
“i… I dont.”  
“I was not talking to you, David. You will help us to set things right, but it is not your job to understand.”  
I blinked. Or I thought I did. “I dont… get what you mean.”  
“Set us free. You know the truth now. Finish the job.” with that he lunged at me, ripping open my chest.

I woke up screaming, again. I had to stop doing that. I looked around to see chica and Bonnie looking at me.   
“David! Are you okay?”  
I shook my head “I will be. I know what we need to do. Bonnie?”  
“y-y-y-yes?”  
“I need you to stop the music box. It's time to wake the baby…”  
He looked at me worried, but nodded and padded off towards the office. I looked to chica. “come on. I've figured it out.”  
She nodded and helped me up, and we headed towards the prize room.

It took a second to get there, I had apparently hit my head on the way down before I passed out so there was still a ringing in my ears, and I was dizzy as all hell. I had to lean on chica a bit to be able to walk straight. She didn't seem to mind. When we finally got to the prize room I looked around, ignoring balloon boy. I finally found what I was looking for in the form of a present box. I opened it, the music box stopped, and what could only be described as the creepiest jack in the box ever rose up. He had black eyes, with white lights in the center, purple tear tracks leading from his eyes to his to set cheeks, etched out by a big smile. His body was black, with white stripes on a slender frame. I looked at him.  
He looked back.  
I smiled kindly. “Hey buddy. You're Michael's brother, right?”  
He tilted his head.  
“and you're the one telling these guys what to do, so we can set things right?”  
He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I reached forward, a bit scared, and grabbed his hand lightly. He was a child, after all. Or a child's spirit. “When those kids were murdered… you put them in the animatronics, to give them life. It was the only thing you knew how to do. And now you're just trying to make things right. What can i do to help?”  
He looked at me, and a deep, gruff voice came out. It was distorted, like I was listening to it from an arcade cabinet.  
“ess… ay… vee… ee…. Tee… aych…. Ee…. Em…”  
It took me a second to decipher it. Save them. Alright. “how do I do that? How do I put their spirits to rest?”  
He looked at me, then lifted his hand, the one I was holding. He lifted it to be within my eyesight, and the seconds hand clicked. I heard that familiar grandfather clock and cursed. He went into the box, and chica left me behind. “Damnit!!”  
I refused to leave this alone. I ran to the supply room and grabbed my scissors and screw driver. With a growl I started ripping open foxy, knowing now what to look for.  
“Damnit open!” I was struggling. A lot. His body just wouldn't open up, it was so rust filled that the paneling was stuck. I looked around and grabbed a sturdy looking piece of metal, jimmying it in where I could and pushing with all my might.  
When I finally got it, it flung me back, a poor of dust coming out with it. I ripped off my sleeve and wrapped it around the lower half of my face, covering my mouth. I walked closer and my worst fears were confirmed. Inside was stray bones of a child. A lot were ground up, of course, but some were still in tact. I repositioned myself and took off foxys mask. Sure enough there was a cracked skull inside. I growled and looked to the other animatronics, before repeating the process. With each animatronics, another cloud of dust and bone came up. By the end of it I was sweating up a storm, but I had four sets of bones in front of me. I blinked. That's not right, it should be five. Where was the golden Freddy?  
I groaned and started looking around, going to the office and checking every camera. It was then I noticed it, a door I hadn't seen before, boarded up. I ran to it immediately and went to go pull the boards off.  
They came off easier than they should have. When I got in the room I was, admittedly, surprised at what I saw. It was a dark room, with red in spots on the floor. In each corner sat two different animatronics, slumped and lifeless. To my right, was a golden Freddy. To my left, a golden Bonnie.   
I ran to the Freddy and started trying to work with him, but he was different from the others. When I finally got him open his insides were empty, save for a coating of something suspiciously moist on the sides, and a mechanism to hold back what looked like an endoskeleton. The smell was overwhelming, and I reached over and retched.   
It was then that there was a sharp pain in the back of my head, I could feel bleeding for a moment, before everything went black and I was knocked out, yet again.


	9. Give Life

9

I was getting really sick of being knocked out from behind. I woke up, I don't even know how much later. I went to rub my head, and double check for bleeding, and found myself unable to. My hands were bound behind my back in a quite painful way. I groaned and looked around. I was still in that locked room so that was… well I wouldn't say good but at least I knew where I was. I looked down and was shocked to see golden fur and a purple bowtie. I was inside the Freddy suit. Awesome.  
I decided at that moment it would be best to not move around too much. I could already feel a sharp pain in my back and a wetness running down my arms. I hoped that was my own blood and not anything worse. The door opened and I looked up to see something that scared the absolute crap out of me.  
The yellow bunny walked in, carrying a small child. He looked to still be breathing, so that was good, but even still. He was in trouble.  
I growled “Getting tired of you animatronics sneaking up on me and messing with me like this!”  
The bunny laughed. It was… strangely human. More human than what I'd come used to from these guys.  
“I think you'll find I'm not an animatronics, not quite.” the voice was familiar. Harsh, deep. It took me longer than I was proud of to put the pieces together.  
“Afton?”  
I could see the smile behind the mask. He dropped the kid and I winced, sure there was a crack. He did a little flourish “the one and only. You've been a busy little security guard haven't you?”  
I glared at him, but chose not to answer. He had the advantage here, and that meant I had to be very careful about what I said.  
He started to walk around the room, playing with a knife. “I was hoping some of my animatronics would get you, seeing as how they've managed to halt every other night shift guard. But you ended up befriending them, something I wasn't expecting.”  
I growled “you won't get away with this Afton, you'll have to kill me.”  
He chuckled. It was a dark, evil laugh, void of any joy. “Oh I will, don't you worry about that but first…” he walked over to a shelf and put down the knife, picking up some strange device. “see… about 4 years ago I lost my son. It tore me up, I'll tell you that much. But through the negligence of my eldest, he got injured and died. Before then, my lovely wife passed and even before that I lost my daughter, to one of my own creations. But something strange happened, at least that first time.”  
He twisted the device in his hands and walked over to the child. “my daughter's soul entered that animatronic. Baby, we called her. She was designed to kill children, of course. After all, this has always been a… favourite past time of mine. There's something so innocent about children that makes taking it away so… delightful…”  
I wanted to throw up. This man was abhorrent. “you're sick…”  
He laughed again. It sent shivers down my spine. I tried to pull away from him but it caused the metal in my arms and back to dig deeper into me.  
“you may think so, but I see myself as a scientist. I found out that you can take the… let's call it soul energy… from people and put them in these machines, I rebuilt my family. But it takes a lot of energy to keep that up, so I have to occasionally… renew it.” with that he lifted the device. I screamed as he dug it into the child's chest. I watched as his last breath left him, blood spilling from the new wound. There was a hum of energy, and the device lit up, as if a charger was being filled.  
I began to cry. “you sick fuck! He was just a child! You could have taken me instead!”  
The bunny looked over at me and I got an immediate sense of unease. “I could, but children offer so much more energy.. you just wouldn't be enough.”  
He stood up fully and put the device back on the shelf. He then grabbed the knife and walked over to me.  
He put the knife up to my throat. “You should have left well enough alone” he smiled and trailed a cut from my neck up to my forehead. I screamed as pain overwhelmed me, and caught every natural instinct in my body to pass out, or squirm. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction.  
“now, you're going to die for it” he put the knife to the center of my chest and pushed forward. It went through the Freddy and started to dig through my own skin. He was taking his time, he was enjoying this.  
I closed my eyes and did my best to not feel the pain, it was overwhelming. I was worried I'd fully black out at this point. I had come to grips with my own fate when I heard a scream, and the pressure was off of my chest.  
I opened my eyes and saw a brown bear tossing the man off into the corner. I heard the screech and snap of metal, and the bunny started shaking, blood coming out of the suit.  
Freddy walked towards me and I froze in terror. He bent over, grabbed the suit on either side of my neck and ripped it open, throwing it to the side. I heard a similar snap and watched as the inner mechanisms popped open, launching an endoskeleton into the main space of the suit. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the bear. “th.. thank you” he didn't respond. Instead, his eyes went a bit glossy and he looked at me for a moment, before walking off. I groaned and got up, checking my arms. I'd need stitches something fierce. I walked out of the place, and drove myself to the hospital, thankful for my life.


	10. The happiest day

10

I woke up in a hospital bed, I couldn't see out of one of my eyes. The stitches had to be done from my neck to over my eye. You should have seen the look on the nurses face when I walked in. I had told them I slipped while at work and landed on an exposed piece of sheet metal. They said I was lucky to be alive right now, I said I knew.  
The process of getting the stitches on my body where they were needed had taken a long time, luckily they had knocked me out for it so I had only found out about that part of things after I had woken up and a lovely nurse had told me.  
She also informed me that when I was ready I was free to go, but to keep an eye on things and not to take off the bandages for a while. I'd have a pretty nasty scar from the experience too so that was fun.  
I got dressed and went home, avoided the questions from Arthur, and went to my room. I sighed when I saw there was a message on the answering machine. I pressed the button and laid down on the bed.  
“uh… hello? Hello hello! Just wanted to let you know that when Monday comes around, we're gonna move you to the day shift. Uh… some stuff happened yesterday that basically means I'm going to take over the night shift and you're going to take mine, just so I can keep a better eye on what's going on. Uh… someone took a yellow suit… they uh… well I won't get into the details. Just know that everything is under control… we called your home but then found out you were in the hospital so… yeah… anyway have a good day, and we will see you monday.”  
I looked at my clock and realized that he was right, and I had pretty much missed a day. That was fun. I groaned and fell back into my bed, falling asleep almost immediately, dreaming of bears and bunnies.

Coming into work during the day was a little strange. It made me a bit sad that Freddy, chica and Bonnie weren't able to talk to me like they used to. I went back into the office and clocked in, sitting down and watching my familiar cameras. It wasn't long until I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
“wow, this is boring.”  
I jumped a bit and turned around, expecting to see the animatronics bird. What I was met with was a young lady, probably in her twenties. She had a feathered blonde hair cut that framed her face nicely, a small rounded nose and a bit of a blush to her cheeks. She was wearing red pants, boots, and a shirt that said “Party Time” on it. She had one arm crossed over her stomach, supporting her other arm. In her hand was a red lollipop, which she was taking the time to enjoy. She was definitely attractive, but I was moreso confused about how she got back here. This area was secure, she shouldn't be able to get back here.  
“uh. You can't be back here, restricted area to non-employees and what not”  
“Well once upon a time I was an employee so I think I count. You don't look so good with a bandage on your face David”  
I blinked and looked at her a bit closer. “there's no fuckin way. Chica?”  
She smirked “the one and only. Hiya!”  
“but… how? Thats… not possible you're an animatronics you're out there…”  
She shrugged “I dunno. After Freddy took care of Afton, we went into performance mode automatically. Someone came in later and cleared out the kids body, when they did they dropped that weird device and I blacked out. When I came to… I was this, separate from the animatronic.”  
I looked at her and rubbed my eye, making sure she was really there. When I opened it again she was still there. I blinked a few times, just to be sure before getting up and wrapping her in a hug. She was shorter than me now, by a lot, coming up to about my chest… and I was okay with that.  
She chuckled and hugged me back “Hey, thanks Dave. I don't know if everything's done with… but at least we're safe right?”  
I nodded, but didn't say anything.  
The past week had been hectic. Between sentient animatronics, murderous bunnies and watching a child get murdered… life had been very interesting for me. I was so worried that I had lost the animatronics forever that this option, though a bit weird admittedly, made me ecstatic.  
Chica pulled back and looked up at me, a big grin on her face. “Hey, nerd. Guess what?”  
I raised an eyebrow “what?”  
She smirked “Thanks again” with that she reached up and kissed me. It was a nice kiss for sure, though a bit weird since just last week she was an animatronic.

-5 years later-

I groaned and leaned back in my chair, taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. This homework was gonna be the death of me, but it was worth it. I was determined to get my RN and I would stop at nothing until I got it. I heard the door open behind me but didn't move. A moment later I felt lips pressed against my forehead. I opened my good eye and smiled at the newcomer.  
“you know you don't have to work so hard, I can make enough for both of us.”  
I chuckled “I know you can, and you do a good job of it.” I reached over and held her hand lightly, playing with the ring that rested there.  
After the incidents of freddys, a lot had happened. The first being that I had managed to convince Arthur to give the animatronics a place to stay. I wasn't pleased about having to live with Freddy, of course, but we made it work.  
Then some names changed. Freddy kept his name, but chica now went by Charlotte and Bonnie went by Barney, but he preferred Bonnie still.  
The yellow bunny was never found, somehow, Afton had lived and gotten free… but that was something I couldn't worry about for now. He'd get his retribution soon.  
Freddys had shut down shortly after that incident, leaving me without a job, but that was fine because Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had started their own band and were now doing a good job of touring. It was rough, some days, but it was worth it.  
About a year after I had asked her to marry me and we've been happy since.  
My only worry at this point was homework, and the stray thought of what happened to Afton after all was said and done. I just hoped that them making a new freddys didn't mean he'd be back...

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down. This one and the next one are gonna be some preliminary stuff, set up to let you know the two ocs I have right now. We will get into the thick of it in chapter 3, I promise.


End file.
